


Found

by FoxyEgg



Category: Subnautica (Video Game)
Genre: Coping, Depression, Gen, Home, Hospitals, Minor Original Character(s), Music, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Running, Running Away, Stress Relief, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Therapy, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEgg/pseuds/FoxyEgg
Summary: Post-Subnautica fanfic with our boy Ryley.





	1. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed that there isn't enough post-Subnautica (post means after if you forget like me) fanfiction out there, so I decided to write my own. Yes, it sucks, and yes, I'm a terrible human who vents all the fucking time through their writing, so yeah, boom. Sadness.

Ryley found the room to be very cold. It was strange; the water on Planet 4546B was so warm, the sparse amount of sand above water was scalding, it made him shiver and gain goosebumps every time he walked over it. But now he was  _ home _ , back on Earth with land and sheep, seeing sheep for the first time in months was  _ amazing _ ! Never would he thought he would have ran up to sheep, petting them while crying (the farmer and his wife understood once they were told what happened, and let Ryley continue to love their sheep who were just soaking up the love). He was eventually pulled away and taken to the city, at which he cowered in fear and squashed himself in an ally, quivering and screaming. He forgot just how judgemental and straight up  _ scary  _ people are. Ryley was pulled out and dragged to a car waiting in the street for them, the large logo reading 'Alterra' keyed him into where they were going. How was he suppose to sit? He needed his leg to move, he needed to run, he needed to  _ swim _ . For once he actually wanted to swim. He could still vaguely feel the water gliding over his skin, he could still feel the light brush every time an alien bumped against him. He curled his legs up onto the leather seat, ‘ _ there, _ ’ he thought, ‘ _ not comfy but it’s better. _ ’ 

 

“Mr. Robinson?” Someone had come into the back with him.

 

Ryley jumped and janked at his seatbelt, hissing in pain as it choaked him. His vision was blurry from how quickly he was flailing, his motion sickness kicked in and he clutched his head, baring his teeth. Ryley looked up and met the eyes of the doctor and the security guard who started to tightly clutch his gun.

 

“Stand down, Ander.” The doctor returned to Ryley saying, “Hi, Ryley, I’m Dr. Campbell and I’m with your guard, Ander.” 

 

Ryley felt a cold sweat run down his face, he loosened slightly on his seat belt, siting back down again.

 

“Thank you.” 

 

He nodded saying a silent, “your welcome”.

 

“Do you know why you’re here?”

 

Ryley first shook his head, but paused,  _ he does know, but not much _ , so he made his hand into an ‘iffy’ motion.

 

“Okay,” Dr. Campbell took a note. “Can you speak?”

 

Ryley clenched his jaw,  _ yeah, but he can’t will himself to _ . Another iffy hand gesture.

 

“You just got back, so this is your last question.” He huffed but nodded. “Have you been feeling any thoughts or urges to hurt yourself and/or others?”

  
  


It ended a bit earlier than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for you suddenly landing on a shitty story-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for triggering content.

His eyes burned but he couldn’t force himself to sleep. He ran his hands softly over the rough, still itchy scars from the Kharra. 

 

‘ _ I wish She could experience this with me. What would She say about Earth? _ ’ She would be scared but brave, She always seemed so brave. 

 

Ryley liked Her, he still does. It was terrifying seeing Her sheer size; Ryley  _ hates  _ feeling small, more accurately  _ used _ , Ryley  _ used _ to hate feeling small, because after that whole… ‘Experience’, of being small throughout the entire of a few months, you get used to it. He knows he did.

 

The point is that he liked Her because She listened, because She didn’t immediately insult him (though Her saying “What… Are… You” kinda triggered him), She was by far the least rude creature he’s met in his life, and he only knew her for a few months. He scratched the scar on his cheek, his nails digging in making a cut.

 

' _ They're like bug bites. _ '

 

He clicked his tongue and sighed, looking at his nails as he lazily leaned his cheek on his hand which was being supported by the windowsill.  

 

Then he got an idea as he was looking at his nails, taking in the thumping from his cheek.

 

‘ _ What if… _ ’

 

He pulled his arms down from the sill and speed-walked over to the dull bed in the corner, making sure to put his back to t.he door. He felt across his hand, dancing. Then scratching, it burned yes, though it was better. It didn't feel good per say, but it felt _better_. It hurt and he knew he should stop, he should really stop doing this. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it really, really, burns. He urged himself to pull away and just looked, he just stared at what he did.

 

“I can’t-” his voice cracked, “I can’t tell if this feels better, or if that’s just me being sadistic.” 

 

He chuckled softly to himself and shoved his hands in between his knees to obscure his own intense gaze. He's really an idiot, isn't he? He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, finally falling asleep.


End file.
